Memorias de una noche oscura
by Asuka Arashi
Summary: Es un Yaoi de Yue y Clow dedicado a mi amiga Andy


Memorias de una noche oscura  
  
- Que noche tan oscura, ¿verdad Yue?-  
  
Las palabras de Clow le estremecieron el alma y sin perder el tiempo se acurrucó entre sus brazos. La calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos desnudos se comparaba con el calor y brillo de una estrella. Observaban anonadados el firmamento disfrutando de los besos ajenos, hasta que Yue interrumpió el ceremonioso silencio.  
  
- Amo clow... Kerberos sigue insistiendo con que me prefieres, creo que comienza a sospechar.- - ¿Quieres que acabemos con nuestra relación?- - (...) N... no.- - Entonces si se da cuenta, afrontémoslo... juntos.-  
  
Clow besó la mejilla de su amado, mientras que Yue no comprendía por completo sus palabras. Entonces le susurró al oído que lo amaba profundamente y como respuesta recibió un beso que apenas rozó sus labios pero le demostró los sentimientos más puros de alguien que comenzaba a conocer las facetas del amor. Yue tomó la mano de su amante y tímidamente la llevó a su parte más íntima indicándole cuales eran sus deseos. La situación se dio vuelta en un instante, y Clow aprovechó la iniciativa de su "hijo". Acercó su semblante al blanco cuello recorriéndolo sensualmente con la punta de la lengua. Los gemidos sobrevinieron uno tras otro superponiéndose a cualquier otro sonido que podía llegar a escucharse en el descampado. El éxtasis iba en aumento y el deseo era incontenible. El arcángel se puso por encima de su amo y comenzó a besarlo impetuosamente mientras le estimulaba su miembro con ambas manos. Cuando al fin se separaron, Yue comenzó a moverse sensualmente, besando el pecho de su amante y llenándolo de caricias. Se deslizaba de una manera exquisita y provocadora; cuando al fin llegó a la pelvis de su compañero, su boca continuó con el trabajo. Hicieron el amor por segunda vez en la noche, noche en la que no faltaron las declaraciones de amor y de la que todavía quedaban largas horas por delante.  
  
- Amo clow... prométame que siempre será así [...] dígame que nunca nos separaremos.- - Yue, querido mío, no me pidas algo así. Yo no puedo... no quiero prometerte nada que no pueda llegar a cumplir. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que mi amor es inmenso y este presente no lo cambiaría por nada.  
  
Cerraron su diálogo con un beso que selló su amor para siempre. Clow pasó su mano por la frente del tierno ser alado, que inmediatamente quedó dormido por acción de su magia.  
  
- Ojalá pudiéramos estar juntos por siempre, es lo que más añoro. Pero desgraciadamente, conozco el futuro que nos tocará y es imposible que sigamos juntos eternamente. Únicamente puedo intentar que tu sufrimiento y el de kerberos sea leve y que me recuerden sin tristeza. Por ahora duerme, mi angelito.  
  
Clow se quedó mirándolo melancólicamente. Su mirada denotaba tristeza, pero un tinte de felicidad opacaba esa aflicción debido al inconmensurable amor que sentía por él. Lo vistió y lo tomó suavemente entre sus brazos, por último lo cargó hacia la mansión. Una vez allí, lo dejó reposando en un confortable sillón de la estancia y dirigiéndole una última mirada se retiró a su habitación sin dejar de pensar en ese cándido rostro. Al día siguiente, Yue despertó como de un trance y se vio verdaderamente sobrecogido. No sabía como era que había llegado ahí, pero si recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, recuerdo que provocó que se sonrojara. No era lo suficientemente maduro y no hacía mucho tiempo desde que habían comenzado esas "aventuras" con su maestro. Se podía decir que era apenas un adolescente. Su forma de ser, aunque retraída, resultaba amable y cordial para con sus cercanías y un poco fría con los desconocidos. Esto llamaba la atención de muchos y de diversas formas. En ese grupo se encontraba Clow, quien se veía envuelto por un velo invisible, creado por el albino muchacho de ojos azules, que ahora estaba tan confundido como el día en que se declararon su mutuo amor. El desconcierto lo llevó a la biblioteca donde se topó con el mago. Lo encontró tan sensual leyendo uno de sus antiguos libros, que el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. De no ser por Kerberos, que merodeaba por ahí, se habría desnudado en un instante y abalanzado a los brazos de su amante. Sin embargo, allí estaba, y sin siquiera molestarlo, continúo con su paso firme y calmo.  
  
- Yue, ¿te apetece algo?, me dio la impresión de que querías hablarme.- - N... no, sí!, pero será mejor hablarlo luego.- - Como desees pequeño.-  
  
Y tras pronunciar su última palabra continuó absorto en la lectura. La indiferencia produjo en Yue un sentimiento de congoja, pero no era nada que no pudiera superar. No sin antes lagrimear en el baño. Cuando al fin estuvo dispuesto a salir comenzó a sentirse decaído, estaba mareado y sus gimoteos eran cada vez más profundos por el sopor de su pecho. Le costaba respirar y no sabía porque. La única salida era llamar a su amo. No sabía en que podía concluir esa visita pero imaginárselo lo excitaba. Y le gustaba. Escuchó como se abría y cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca; también al guardián de las cartas Clow alejarse al campo a disfrutar de una siesta, apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio se asomó por la puerta y observó la figura de su amo que doblaba por el corredor. Sin esperar más lo llamó y una vez en el recinto procedió a comentarle su estado. El calor iba en aumento y gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su rostro blanquecino. Lo acontecido llamó la atención de Clow y más aún cuando vio resbalar esas gotas calientes por las delicadas facciones. Con sólo ver a su dueño preocuparse tanto por él, la admiración quedaba a un lado para dar paso a la pasión desenfrenada. El cariño y la calidez lo enamoraba cada día más. Clow a su vez lo observaba, analizaba y acariciaba cada vez que lo creía posible sin perturbar ese alma inocente. Y Yue, sin embargo, no veía la forma de insinuarle a su amo que deseaba que lo tocara. No quería ser demasiado directo, aún sentía vergüenza. Él no había sido creado para eso, pero las circunstancias cambiaron el rumbo del destino. Sin pensarlo, lo besó. Pudo haber sido eso o las caricias- que no fueron rechazadas- lo que le hizo entender a Clow que su subordinado deseaba algo más que atención médica. Y no se hizo esperar.  
  
- Yue que es lo que buscas, ¿Tanto me deseas como para actuar así?.- - Yo, no... es que, verdaderamente me sentía mal... pero lo necesito amo, lo extrañaba, y esta mañana cuando me ignoró... sentí que caía en un precipicio sin principio ni fin. Sin usted no se como vivir.-  
  
No pudo terminar su declaración cuando se vio envuelto en los acogedores brazos de Clow. Se aferró a su pecho y se abandonó a los besos y caricias de este. Sin darse cuenta estaba siendo ajado y deslucido sin la menor oposición. Ya no le importaba su timidez, había decidido abrirse a su amo y entregarle su corazón. Al instante cayó desmayado y perdió la oportunidad para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. De una u otra manera no hubiese sabido como expresarlos de otra manera que no fuera brindándole su cuerpo íntegramente, estaba aprendiendo a amar, y no había comenzado de la mejor manera. Se despertó con el apacible sonido de la lluvia, la sentía cálida y cercana. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento pudo escuchar la voz de Clow. No podía entender lo que decía ya que su voz estaba distorsionada por algún ruio. Se oía muy preocupado y se alegró notablemente cuando lo vió abrir sus luminosos ojos azules. Cuando al fin recupero su visión por completo, advirtió que el sonido provenía de la ducha que estaba abierta y había sido preparada especialmente para cuando se despertara.  
  
- Yue! Al fin despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado, mi vida.- - Amo... yo... donde estoy, no comprendo.- - Preparé un baño medicinal, para cuando despertaras. Sólo avísame si necesitas ayuda, yo estaré siempre para ti.  
  
Clow lo ayudo a entrar en la bañera y fue atraído por Yue a la misma con una fuerza desconocida para él. Sin más que decir se besaron tiernamente y apenas al haberse separado, Yue tomó la palabra.  
  
- Usted debe creer que soy un niño malcriado...- - Eso nunca querido Yue, pero eres un niño, mi niño.-  
  
Le acarició el semblante, iluminado tenuemente por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana del baño, y lo tomó entre sus brazos, ahora empapados por completo. Se miraron a los ojos por última vez antes de ahogarse en un beso ardiente que les movería hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo. Los arrumacos llegaron uno tras otro como una lluvia de demostraciones de amor. La ropa no tardó en ser removida y sus cuerpos al descubierto se rozaban y tocaban con una sensualidad deliciosa. Ambos conservaban sus ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a abrirlos, para así disfrutar de su complexión sin tener que reparar en absurdos detalles. Yue se encargó de besar a su amo en los lugares que resultaban insoportablemente atractivos para ambos. El sol empezaba a caer con la misma serenidad con que ellos se amaban. Las caricias representaban la dulzura y la pasión; según si rozaban tiernamente una mejilla o repasaban los lugares más estimulantes del cuerpo. Ahora la lujuria se reducía al simple hecho de reconocer sus figuras, amándose bajo la cálida lluvia de la ducha. El ambiente se iba tornando cada vez más excitante y Clow conocía perfectamente a su excelsa creación, brindándole a cada momento lo que precisamente necesitaba. Una vez estuvieron listos, unieron sus cuerpos de una vez y para siempre. Mientras gozaban del rítmico movimiento, se complementaban el uno a otro como si fueran seres imperfectos que buscaban la sublimidad en un amor impuro manchado por el sexo. Eso no satisfacía a Yue, él deseaba un amor incólume e incorrupto, no quería que su amor se fundara puramente en la relación carnal, sino en el cariño de una pareja de enamorados cómo él veía en el mundo exterior, como deseaba y añoraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces un grito más potente de lo que podía imaginarse surgió de su boca.  
  
- ¡¡¡BASTA!!!- las palabras de Yue resonaron en la habitación.  
  
Sin dejar reaccionar a Clow, salió corriendo de la impía estancia. Salió de la casa y sus alas se desplegaron totalmente dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Cuando emprendió el vuelo, aparentaba ser una sombra que intentaba cubrir el sol desde la lejanía del planeta. Ahora las lágrimas cubrían su rostro y él no comprendía la razón. ¿Sería que él no había nacido para recibir amor? ¿O quizás no era el indicado para brindar el amor que necesitaba su amo?. Lo único que comprendía era que las lágrimas bañaban su exterior e interior llenándole hasta lo más profundo del corazón. Su buen juicio lo había abandonado y no quería guiarse por su corazón, éste lo había traicionado cuando menos lo esperaba pidiéndole más de lo que recibía. Sabía que lo mejor era alejarse, no para siempre, pero sin saber por cuanto tiempo. No quería acercarse a su amo, terminarían lastimándose mutuamente. Sabía que no podía pedirle más de lo que ya le daba, pero también comprendía que su corazón no podía vivir de esa manera. Se sentía tan solitario... tan dolido... No entendía nada más, no quería entender nada más. Sabía lo suficiente como para sentirse herido y descubría más cosas ocultas le traerían dolor. Por más que no fuera así ya no importaba. No deseaba conocer nada. Miles de imágenes inundaban su cabeza. Todas incluían a Clow, desde ese momento supo que nunca lo olvidaría. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo amaba, realmente lo amaba. Eso era lo que más le dolía, su amor incomprendido e inestable. Su amo nunca iba a poder darle lo que necesitaba... había cosas más importantes. De todos modos, él sólo era el juez de las Cartas Clow. El juez Yue, únicamente eso, no era el amor de nadie, ninguna otra persona lo necesitaba. Si hubiese conocido la muerte, habría decidido suicidarse en aquel instante para dejar de causarle y causarse sufrimiento. En ese momento de soledad y amargura una luz iluminó su mente. La luz le indicaba un camino, que lo llevaba a una única pregunta ¿Por qué el amo Clow nunca había formado una familia? Serían él y Kerberos su única familia y si había sido el elegido para acompañarlo toda su vida. Se preguntó si realmente era amado de la misma manera en que él amaba... Fuera así o no debía averiguarlo y la forma de saberlo era regresando. Nuevamente miles de imágenes convulsionaron su mente, debía o no volver, quería o no volver.  
  
[...] Finalmente dejó de volar y descendió en una granja, penetró en un granero y se visitó con unos harapor que encontró. El llanto había cesado y las lágrimas se habían secado y diseminado con el viento. Confusión y desamparo. Se tomó los brazos con sus manos y calló de rodillas sobre la paja. Emitió un leve quejido y cerró los ojos. Ahora era presa de la calma infinita, el silencio era su castigo. Lo abrumaba, lo afligía y lo obligaba a recordar. Quería gritar, y el mismo silencio era el que ahogaba sus gritos. Tenía prohibida el habla, su mismo corazón se lo negaba. Para escapar de aquel horror se propuso examinar aquel lugar extraño. Comenzó por mirar el techo, era curvo y muy alto, pero no un obstáculo. El piso de madera estaba sucio y opaco. Como ya lo había notado antes, había heno en algunos lugares, estaba todo revuelto. Había algunos cajones rotos de donde sobresalía la paja que estaba esparcida por el suelo. En resumen, el lugar era un caos. La atmósfera que propiciaba no era la mejor para olvidar. Resolvió salir por donde había entrado, desprendió sus alas nuevamente y abordó un vuelo sin rumbo.  
  
El sol, ya oculto había abandonado la tierra sin dejar un rastro de calidez. Pensó en escapar, pero el deseo de estar con quien más amaba era mayor. Necesitaba saber si era correspondido, por esta razón regresó a su hogar, casi resignado. Nunca podría olvidarlo, estaba seguro, y eso le traería mucho sufrimiento cuando él se fuera. Conocía el final, pero deseaba arriesgarse. La noche estaba iluminada por una argéntea y resplandeciente luna, la cual admiraba mientras flotaba en el negro cielo. Tras largas horas de viaje, llegó a su hogar a media noche. Se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, obviando la puerta principal y se introdujo por ésta. El cuarto estaba oscuro y él no pretendía modificar su atmósfera. Sólo se recostó en la cama, luego de cambiarse de atuendo, y continuó observando la magnífica luna que resplandecía ante la apacible oscuridad de la habitación. Entrecerró los ojos, el cansancio era notable y advirtió que desde la negrura del recinto surgía una figura casi celestial sin hacer ruido alguno. La magnífica y excelsa silueta de su amo se hacía cada vez más visible a sus ojos que apenas podían entreverlo. Cuando lo sintió mas cerca, casi rozándolo, cerró sus imperceptibles ojos, intentando fingir el sueño, pero sus palpitaciones delataban la emoción, no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a la realidad. Clow se sentó en su lecho y se inclinó para acariciarle las mejillas y le susurró unas palabras de amor al oído. A continuación de este gesto, le besó los labios y comenzó a hablarle. Le confesó sus sentimientos más puros, explicándole que siempre lo había amado y su ese amor no era simplemente carnal, Él, se había entregado de cuerpo y alma a ese cariño secreto y profundo. Le removió el cabello que le cubría el rostro y le besó tiernamente la frente, luego continuó hablándole con el corazón. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Lo amaba y si lo hacía feliz, estaría dispuesto descubrir su secreto, su más preciado secreto. Le pidió que nunca más huyera de su lado, que lo quería, lo necesitaba. Lo entendería si él se negaba a hablarle; sólo esperaría el momento en el que se sintiera preparado para recibir o rechazar su íntegro amor. Las palabras sobraron, Yue sólo abrió sus bellos ojos azules y lo besó. No podía soportar más el deseo de tenerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo y declararle su amor como él lo había hecho. Esa era la señal que Clow necesitaba, ahora eran amantes completos. Sabían que el amor que se sentían era puro y verdadero, tan inmenso como el mismo universo. Ya nada podía separarlos ni arruinar ese momento. Clow le regalo una sonrisa, le dijo que era momento de descansar el cuerpo y el alma que tanto habían padecido. Se despidieron tiernamente con un beso, el amor lo era todo para ellos. Aunque no podían divulgarlo, vivirían su historia más íntima juntos y para siempre. Después de esto, Clow escabulló entre las sombras como lo había hecho al llegar, no sin antes dejar a su ángel dormido gracias al uso de la magia.  
  
Al día siguiente Yue se despertó sobrecogido, y las lagrimas asaltaron su rostro. Rebosaba de felicidad y no podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Salió de su habitación y miró el reloj de la sala de estar. Eran las 6 de la mañana y acababa de amanecer. Clow tenía la costumbre de despertarse a las siete en punto, y por esta razón se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle el desayuno como lo hacía en algunas mañanas especiales. A su amo le encantaba que le preparara su té y le horneara unas galletas para su deleite. Se esmeró mucho para que todo saliera a la perfección y cuando estuvo listo irrumpió en su habitación cinco minutos antes del horario preciso. Se infiltró hacia su cama y lo despertó besándolo tiernamente en su cara y el cuello. Cuando por fin se hubo despertado, abrió las pesadas y oscuras cortinas del cuarto y dejó pasar la claridad para que su amo lo viera con total nitidez. Se abrazaron y se besaron como si esa fuera su última vez juntos, cuando les quedaban muchos años por delante. Y cuando se declararon su mutuo amor como la noche pasada, Clow recostó a su pequeño en la confortable cama, y el colchón de plumas se hundió con el peso de ambos. Se volvieron a besar y los dos se desvistieron para el gozo del otro. El rostro inexpresivo de Yue sufrió una expresión inusual de amor y ternura que sorprendió hasta al mismo Clow que nunca lo había visto tan enamorado. Finalmente se dieron un delicioso beso y comenzaron a palparse el cuerpo por completo. Entregaron su alma en ese instante de amor fiero y salvaje que realzó más que nunca la ternura y la dulzura que hace unos momentos se sentían. Ya no eran dos seres individuales, en un instante de pasión habían concluido la unión definitiva de sus cuerpos y almas, fijándolas para siempre sin importar el correr de los años. Ahora eran uno sólo, y nada podía evitarlo. Se amaban irremediablemente y sin razón aparente, pero lo hacían. Eran polos opuestos que se atraían. Excluidos del mundo que los rodeaba y guiados por sus corazones, atraían sus cuerpos y continuaban con su acto de amor que los estremecía y los hacía disfrutar indefectiblemente. Cuando el placer y el gozo llegaron al clímax, se besaron y se recostaron uno al lado del otro. Las manos que apenas rozaban dulcemente los esbeltos y delicados cuerpos, se mimaban y no dejaban de transmitir ese amor ingenuo y apasionado que los ataba y los dejaba sin escapatoria. Cuando finalmente la habitación pareció volver a existir para ellos, al igual que el resto del mundo, Clow pronunció las primeras palabras de la mañana  
  
- ¿Recuerdas la noche tan oscura que pasamos en el jardín hace unos días... cuando esto apenas estaba comenzando?- - Si, claro, nunca podría olvidar los momentos que paso con usted.- Las palabras de Yue resonaron en su cabeza y provocaron que se sonrojara levemente sin cambiar su rostro apacible de mirada fría. - Bueno, desde ese día no he parado de pensar en ti. No logro concentrarme en ninguna de mis tareas, ni siquiera en la lectura, cuando lo intento, simplemente te me figuras tu en la cabeza y no logro coordinar otro pensamiento que no sea el hacerte feliz, mi niño Yue.- Dijo con pura sinceridad - Amo Clow... yo... no se que decir... - Pronunció estas palabras mientras bajaba la cabeza y al instante Clow le levantaba el mentón. - Que me amas, sólo dime que me amas, es lo único que necesito.- Pronunció estas palabras y antes de que pudiera contestarle selló su boca con un beso. Cuando al fin le permitió hablar, Clow oyó lo que esperaba. - Lo amo, le diré esto y todas las cosas que necesite escuchar de mí, porque realmente estoy muy enamorado.- Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. - Mi querido angelito, mi más preciada creación. No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar esto de tus tiernos labios.-  
  
Lo tomó entre sus brazos y dejó que posara la cabeza en sus hombros. Lo acorraló con sus brazos y le besó el cuello. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró cuanto lo amaba. Yue le correspondió sus sentimientos y ambos cerraron sus ojos y dejaron que entrara en ellos el dulce sueño que los despertaría más entrada la mañana marcando una vida feliz para ambos. 


End file.
